una noche con el destino
by ahomean
Summary: esta historia basada en un encuentro de la pareja desafiando el destino para estar juntos y los prejuicios. fic corto. TOMOYO Y KUROGANE X EVER!
1. Chapter 1

una noche con el destino ( 1er parte)

.

**este fic es dedicado a las personas que tanto como yo se encuentran en protesta por los pocos fics de ésta pareja. Tomoyo y kurogane x ever!!!!**

* * *

.

Las puertas del castillos estaban cerradas a esas horas pero en verdad a él le importaba muy poco todo. Había hecho todo por ella y ni siquiera ella se dignaba a hablarle.

De un fuerte portazo había tirado la puerta de su habítación encontrandola a ella temblando y sonrojada bajo sus sabanas mirandolo fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando que el apareciera.

Él alto hombre, que sabía que había perdido la cordura al hacer lo que hizo no se movio de su lugar esperando que los guardias lo detuviesen y lo encarcelaran , pero nada ocurrío. Pero acaso eso era posible? si casi había destrozado la pared o quizas ella ya lo esperaba.

Rapidamente el se encaminó hacia ella para reclamarle todo el dolor q le había causado, pero en el momento en que iba abrir la boca para soltar cualquier improperio , sus ojos se chocaron con los purpuros y puros de ella; que brillaban de una manera extraña y al mismo tiempo reflejaban miedo

-nunca podría hacerle el mismo daño que usted ha causado en mi majestad- le hablo lentamente mientras ahora sus ojos bajaban por el rostro de ella , haciendo que la princesa se pusiese colorada y cerrara los ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos de él sobre su mentón.

-acaso soy tan detestable para usted que no soporta mi prescencia.- esta vez Kurogane la miraba con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.- mi ausencia ni te importó, cierto?

Porque él en silecnio sabía que no la odiaba, sino que al contrario había comenzado a crecer en su interior algo que no podía definir exactamente y que lo hacía quererla tener cerca de él para protegerla. De ahí venía el dolor que le había causado pues lo había alejado por mucho tiempo de su presencia, de su mirada , de su voz, de su perfume...

una calida gota rozó su mano y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver delante de él a una Tomoyo llorando desconzoladamente entre sus manos.

De la forma más suave ella le agarró sus manos y las apretó entre las suyas bajando la mirada hacía el piso.

-yo...no...quise- tartamudeo la chica temblando aún.- pero era por tu bien.

Las ganas deabrazarlas se hicieron latentes en su interior, pero eso no era primer lugar el era un gerrero y mostrar sentimientos era un error demasiado obvio que no se podía permitir cometer; y segundo ella era la princesa y el solo un sirviente más.

-princesa...

las manos de ella soltaron las suyas confirmando sus sospechas, el era solomente su criado. Pero su tristeza no duro mucho tiempo, pues luego fue cambiada por la sorpresa al sentir los fragiles brazos de ella rodear su fuerte espalda.

-me volví loca en tu ausencia. No quería comer y cuando dormía solo lo hacía para buscar tu futuro en mis sueños y cuidar de tí.- gritó destrozala la chica de cabellos negros mientras apoyaba con fuerza su frente contra el vientre de él.- yo ... te extrañe kurogane...

los ojos jade del chico que aún permanecía abiertos de la impresión comenzaron a brillar intensamente ante su declaración, al iagual que su corazón comenaba a palpitar de una manera alarmante.

Fue en ese momento que ella levantó su cristalina mirada para chocarla con la nerviosa de él, Haciendo que la cara del chico se pusiera tan escarlata como su ojos.

-tomoyo...yo...-la verdad en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna maldita palabra que decir.

La veía tan inofeniva entres us brazos que tenía miedo de lastimarla con cualquier barabaridad que se le pudiese ocurrir, pero de pronto todo intento se fue al diablo cuando sintió la mano derecha de la princesa subir sobre su pecho.

-Kurogane...-casi susurró la chica sonrojada sin perder el contacto visual con él.- yo no quiero que te vayas...

Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse cada vez que ella había avanzado hacia sel lugar donde latía su corazón, sintiendo verguenza de su debil reacción ante el roce de ella que ahora seguramente podía percibir a través de su palpitar.

Las mejillas de la princesa se llenarón de un rubor intenso al sentir el ritmo cardiaco del chico. Adquiriendo de nuevo ese semblante de miedo del comienzo y alejando su mano del cuerpo del hombre.

-creo que sería bueno si mañana....- traró de zanjar el tema la chica desviando la mirada de él.

Pero el chico no dejó que ella le diera la espalda sino que al contrarío se arrodillo ante ella, quedando a su altura y le sostuvo los brazos delicadamente.

-Tomoyo, que fue lo que viste?- le questiono seriamente a la princesa, pues por su ultima reacción el ahora podía intuir lo que estaba pasando.- que se supone que debe pasar ahora?que viste en nuestro destino?

La princesa cerró los ojos rapidamente al escucharlo y trato de alejarlo

-no es nuestro destino, es solo tuyo.

Esas eran las reacciones de Tomoyo que lo sacaban de quicio, pero ahora que la había decubierto no la dejaría escapar.

- entonces si es solo mio no viste esto.- le dijo seriamente antes de abrazarla fuertemente y delinear los labios de ella con su naríz.

-Suel..tame.- se quejo suavemte la chica, quien permancía inmovil con los ojos cerrados entre los brazós de él.-todo lo que veo se puede cambiar y esta no va a ser la escepción....

Pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Kurogane ahora eran los que se movían por encima de los suyo, haciendo que todas sus fuerza cayeran ante tal acto.

-y eso tampoco lo vistes?.- le dijo jadenado al termianr de besar esos dulces labios que lo habían seducido desde hace mucho.

- Ya basta!!!- gritó la princesa para luego taparse la cara con las manos.- tengo miedo...

Miedo a que? Si estaba con él. Quien se atrevería a tocarla sabíendo que el lo perseguiría hasta romperle todos los huesos o acaso ella le temía a él?

- a mí?.- preguntó con angustia el joven.

Pero la joven negó con la cabeza para luego dessviar la mirada hacia su cama.- para lo que ...viene.- exclamó sonrojada.

Él chico que había seguido su mirada, dejó de respirar por un largo tiempo antes de tomar coniencia que lo que ocurría en realidad, sonrojandose por completo..

-que fue lo que nos viste haciendo? .- pero tan solo al terminar la prgunta se arrepintió de haberla formulado, pues ahora la chica volvía a ocultar su rostro y comenzar a llorar.

**-** no soy unapervertida , yo nunca quise ver el futuro en sueños- lloró la chica antes de intentar salir corriendo de la habitación porque sinceramente se moría de verguenza.

Pero un fuerte brazo la atrapó justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- ahora yo te pido que te quedes... .- le escuchó susurrarle en el oido.- yo cero que... no, yo te amo

* * *

HI,HI ,HI

lo siento mucho chicos no he escrito mis otros fics por la universidad y cuando tengo teimpo escribo este pero es q no lo pude evitar...bueno éste fic solo tiene dos cap hacía que sean pacientes ya termina el ciclo. los quiero besos.


	2. contigo

ahí les va el segundo cap de este fic!!! Es el ultimo así que aprovechenlo!!!

los quiero mucho, bye

* * *

Los pelos de la princesa se pararon al escuchar las cálidas palabras del hombre en su oído y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola erguirse y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su boca ahogaba un gemido.

Kurogane pudo comprobar entonces su teoría, esa noche su princesa los había visto juntos; por eso no había nadie a las puertas del palacio. Pero en la visión ellos dos no solo habían estado conversando, sino que ellos habían estado...

pero no pudo continuar su razonamiento al sentir como ella dejaba caer su cabeza hacia su pecho, dejándola cara a cara con él, mientras ella sonrojada cerraba los dientes con fuerza para no delatar la excitación que ahora no solo él sentía.

Y fue en ese momento en donde Kurogane pudo sentir por primera vez su fuerza decaer. Sus músculos estaban tensos mientras él trataba de controlarlos y ordenarles para que se alejaran de su princesa. De la dulce sacerdotisa y princesa que había crecido junto a él y que según el destino estaría sentenciada a dejar de serlo por su culpa.

-Princesa... - dijo en voz baja para luego juntar todo el autocontrol que aún le quedaba y separarla de su cuerpo.

La princesa abrió los ojos de golpe y sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza ante su debilidad.

-se ve linda...-le susurró mientras de nuevo se perdía en la belleza de sus orbes purpuras.- pero...lo siento, no creo poder.- se giró el chico con dirección hacia la puerta.

No!!! Él no podría hacerle eso a esa dulce niña, él no podría contaminar a aquel ser divino y tierno, él no merecía tenerla mientras habían muchos hombres en diversos mundos que morirían por recorrer su cuerpo por primera vez, simplemente él no merecía dejar en ella otra cosa que no sea su respeto.

-lo sabía...soy demasiado patética para alguien como tú...- susurró la princesa cerrándolos ojos lentamente mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas que sin querer habían nacido hacia el piso.

Las pisadas de Kurogane se detuvieron al ras de la puerta al escucharla llorar y unas ganas de volver se hicieron latentes en él.

-Usted no es patética, princesa- le respondió en voz alta y autoritaria, casi como si fuera una ley que ella estaba obligada a no olvidar.

La princesa sonrió al escucharlo aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan acostumbrada a él...- voy a extrañarte pero sé que no merecía estar a tu lado.- le dijo escondiendo su cara bajo su largo cabello negro.- por eso me casaré con él...

Casarse con él? Estas palabras le dieron de frente al alto hombre, quién sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desangrar sin necesidad de que una espada lo hubiera atravesado.

Ella se iba a casar, su princesa se iba a entregar a otro hombre que quizás nunca había visto. Y ese desgraciado se la llevarían lejos, lejos muy lejos, pues sabría que él nunca dejaría que la tomará como mujer, NUNCA!!!.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo y se volvió hacia ella, y en dos minutos los brazos del moreno la habían acorralado contra la pared.

-Kurogane...- fue lo único que pudo decir la princesa con sus grandes ojos aún cristalinos y llenos de sorpresa.

- discúlpeme, princesa. Pero no voy a poder aguantar las ansias de hacerla mía.- le susurró en el oído haciendo temblar a la chica.- el deseo y amor que siento por usted me está quemando demasiado, en mis venas recorre la pasión de sentir su piel y en mi corazón el amor que siento se concentra en guardar el momento.- le volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez se lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los purpuras orbes de la chica que comenzaron a brillar.

-el único deseo que tengo es el de entregarle mi vida, Kurogane.

En la cara del chico una sonrisa de medio lado apareció y lentamente la soltó y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

- entonces háganos un último favor sacerdotisa.- dijo juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar ante la mirada asombrada de la chica.- yo Kurogane prometo cuidar y amar a Tomoyo Daidoji, sacerdotisa y Princesa Nihon, con todo lo que me resta de vida, a ustedes dioses del mundo que en su misericordia puedan aceptar esta unión.-concluyó , levantando la cabeza hacia la chica para lanzarle una mirada llena de determinación que hizo que la chica de ojos purpuras volviera a temblar y que comenzara a agacharse a la altura de él sin perder contacto visual.

-yo Tomoyo prometo cuidar y darle todo el amor que pueda caber en mi corazón a Kurogane, fiel colaborador del palacio, mejor amigo de la infancia y Príncipe del lado Este del Nihon, con lo que me resta de vida. A ustedes dioses del mundo que en su misericordia puedan aceptar esta unión. - recitó la chica comenzando a derramar lagrimas mientras le sonreía al hombre que desde pequeña estuvo con ella y que ahora estaría por siempre a su lado. Comenzando a cerrar los ojos para luego mover los dedos y a pronunciar palabras en otro idioma que iban creando una especie de burbuja alrededor de los dos color roja, y que luego los encerró por completo.

Al abrir los ojos sus mejillas se encontraban ya coloradas al igual que las de Kurogane, quién la miraba por primera vez embelesado.

-Kurogane ..kun? .- dudo la chica en llamarle de esa manera tan cariñosa mientras desviaba la mirada a otra parte.

Pero no se lo permitió el chico, quién hábil y suavemente le tomo del mentón.- Tomoyo...

La chica sentía su corazón golpearle fuertemente el pecho pero no se movió ningún centímetro de donde estaba.

- no huyas, porque esta es la primera vez en la que me siento tan vulnerable y de esta manera por alguien. ... tengo miedo que si volteas ya no quieras verme.

Las palabras del chico cautivaron su corazón, quien había latido solo por él desde los 11 años. Y ahora fue ella quien no puedo detenerse y dejó caer lágrimas mientras se lanzaba encima del chico para aferrarse a su cuello y besarlo, si besarlo por que si ya había hecho que su reino se fuera al diablo por lo que sentía por aquel hombre porque no mandar también su orgullo con él.

El chico de ojos rojos no puedo evitar abrirlos de golpe al sentir los cálidos labios de la chica sobre los suyo moviéndose suavemente y lentamente colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, pues la chica se encontraba arrodillada a su lado mientras lo besaba. Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento y olvidar el molesto sonrojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas.

Tomoyo sentía como un calor interno comenzaba a aflorar por los poros de su piel mientras sentía como las toscas manos de Kurogane comenzaba a desatar el nudo de su yukata temblorosamente. Tensándose su espalda de inmediato. El comenzaba a besar su cuello suavemente, trazando un recorrido hasta su oreja. Y ella no podía más que respirar agitadamente aquel ahora varonil de él, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

Lentamente ella lo había dejado dar un paso decisivo en lo que seguiría desde ahora, y poco a poco desataba la seda de aquel yukata que la cubría, tenía miedo , por no decir terror de lo que estaba pasando; pero a la misma vez su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera , que no parara. Y por fin el yukata cayo con solo desatar aquel lazo, dejando descubiertos los hombros de la princesa, quien desvió la mirada avergonzada de él y sostenía lo que podía de sus ropas intentando cubrir sus pechos. Y la vista de Kurogane no pudo evitar bajar hacia ellos aún cubiertos.

Entonces fue en donde él agarró las mangas del yukata que yacían sobre los brazos de ella para bajarlos con fuerzas, despojándola totalmente de todo ropaje a la princesa que rápidamente se enrojeció y cubrió con sus manos; pero el moreno no la miró sino que la agarró de los hombros y la pegó fuertemente a su cuerpo.

La princesa un poco confusa y totalmente avergonzada levantó la mirada hacia los rojos orbes de su amante, quien le respondió con otra llena de seriedad.

- eso no hubiera sido justo..- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras la iba guiando hacia la cama, para luego agacharse y depositarla suavemente sobre ella sin separarla de su cuerpo. Por lo que quedaron ella encima del lecho y el sobre ella mirándose fijamente el uno a otro mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse cada vez más.

Para que después de esto el joven caballero cerrará los ojos y se levantara un poco de ella, haciendo que la princesa abriera los ojos y se tapará la boca al ver como él comenzaba a quitarse la capa y la armadura que cubría su torso.

-Kurogane...kun.- no pudo evitar exclamar, al ver aquel torso tan bien formado y bronceado.

-Tomoyo Hime...- le respondió algo nervioso mientras comenzaba abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaba, el cuerpo níveo de la niña de 15 años a la que amaba con su alma y al que su cuerpo deseaba. Destellando aquella inocencia de cualquier niña de esa edad, y que se abría ante el para convertirse en el de una mujer.

La mirada de él sobre ella hizo que su ego callera, bueno el era un hombre de 20 años y ella desgraciadamente no podía ofrecerle algo mejor, simplemente ella sabía que su cuerpo al igual que ella eran patéticos.

-lo siento...- susurró al punto de las lagrimas la sacerdotisa tapándose los pechos nuevamente y desviando la mirada de él.

Kurogane frunció el ceño al ver la triste expresión de ella y su actitud. Acaso pensaba que a él no le gusta como era ella? Acaso lo creía tan inocente como para no poderla espiar algunos segundos mientras jugaba en las aguas termales.

-La verdad es que soy un maldito pervertido....- le susurró acercándose a ella y apartando las manos de ella para ponerlas atrás de su cuello.- y su cuerpo me resulta endemoniadamente excitante.

Y después de eso, ninguno de los dos supo cómo ni cuándo paso, pero ahora Tomoyo se encontraba arañando la espalda de Kurogane mientras él la embestía fuertemente, arrancándole gemidos a la chica de placer que hacían volver loco a Kurogane.

-AHH!!!- gritaba la chica sin poder contener el sonrojo que ahora cubría sus blancas mejillas...- Ku..ro....- Pero no puedo terminar de nombrarle pues ahora él se apoderaba de su boca y comenzaba a jugar con la lengua de la chica, que inexperta solo se dejaba llevar por él.

Su pulso iba a estallar si seguía así pero en verdad en esos momentos le importaba un comino morir. La piel tersa y suave de la chica se deslizaba por sus manos, quien sin poder contenerse habían recorrido por todo el cuerpo de ella, simplemente eso debía ser un sueño.

Y sin que ellos hubieran querido, sus voces se juntaron al unisolo al llegar lo dos al máximo.

El moreno fue el que reaccionó primera después de que todo acabara y se retiró de ella suavemente, causándole algo de ternura al verla cerrar los ojos por salir de ella. Y con mucha más delicadeza la acercó a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por la espalda desnuda de ella.

- Así que ya terminó?- le preguntó la chica acobijando en el pecho de él.

El la miró y sonrió de medio lado para susurrarle.

-si quieres podemos comenzar de nuevo?.- le dijo de una manera que a la princesa se le erizaron los cabellos.

-eto... se puede?.- le preguntó la chica levantando la mirada hacia él cruzándose con los ojos jade del chico, quién la miraba sorprendido.

-como es que quieres más si es tu primera vez? .- le dijo casi atónito el chico, quien aún se sentía cansado.

- quien te dijo que era mi primera vez? .- le dijo con un tono de inocencia y maldad al joven que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y boca de la impresión?

- que no soy el primero? .- le cuestionó soltándola y mirándola seriamente a los ojos, al parecer divertidos de ella.

-yo soy la primera?.- rebatió su pregunta la niña mientras le daba la espalda.

Pero Kurogane no olvidó el asunto de ella. Y además a quien le importaba con quien se hubiese acostado él? Él siempre la había amado a ella y a nadie más.

-Tomoyo...-le dijo advirtiendo en su voz un dejo inquisitivo.- con quien lo hiciste por primera vez?- casi le ordeno el chico, quién hasta hace unos pocos segundos era el más feliz de la Nihon

Los ojos purpuras de la chica se cerraron y lentamente se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, aún dándole la espalda.

-no me has respondido.- le escuchó decir a ella también en un tono serio.

-Pero yo fui quien te preguntó primero!!.- casi le gritó a la chica.

- Eso es un sí, verdad? .- susurró la joven mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a gatear para bajarse del lecho.

Pero el chico fue más rápido y la agarró de uno de los brazos, tirándola a la cama. En verdad los celos lo estaban matando.

-Kurogane!!!.- le llamó enfadada la chica.- Eres un animal.

-EXACTO!!!y lo sabías muy bien antes de casarte conmigo.- le dijo acorralándola con sus brazos en la cabecera de la cama.- Y ahora dime con quien te revolcaste antes que yo.

La sacerdotisa lo miró dolida, para luego darle una cachetada.- Y TU CON QUIEN LO HICISTE??

El golpe le había dolido en el alma al moreno, ninguna mujer lo había golpeado hasta ahora. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber actuado como idiota pensando que ella era toda una niña, mientras que no lo había sido!!

- Respóndeme Kurogane...- casi le imploró la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos purpuras. Haciendo que la mente del chico quedara en chok?

- con... Souma .- casi tartamudeó el pelinegro.

La verdad es que la joven ninja lo había iniciado en aquellos artes, bueno los dos se habían iniciado juntos, ya que siempre entrenaban juntos y todo. Pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos sentía atracción por el otro. O al menos eso fue por parte de él.

La boca de la chica se abrió de la sorpresa y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos, por lo que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Simplemente Kurogane no entendía nada, como había pasado de ser la victima él ahora a ser ella. Maldición el solo había querido saber quien había sido ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarla para hacerle pagar por osar tocar a su mujer, pero ahora verla así le partía el alma. En verdad no entendía su reacción, si los dos había no había sido vírgenes antes de casarse?

Pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente del de ojos rojos y volvió a sentirse como un idiota.

-Baka.- le susurró recostándose a su lado.- soy un completo baka!!!

Pero la chica seguía sin dejar de llorar y obviamente sin mirarlo.

-Tomoyo...yo.- Maldición porque le era tan difícil disculparse.- yo lo siento...

Fue ahí cuando la chica levantó su mirada hacia él, dejándolo completamente helado por la frialdad que ella expresaba.

-Como fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?.- le reprochó mientras se soltaba del hombre.- ella es como mi hermana!!!.PORQUE LO HICISTE SI SABÍAS LO Q SENTÍA POR TÍ!!!

Y entonces no pudo sostener más el llanto y volvió a llorar.- No podías escoger a cualquier otra.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto. Kami por qué? Ella era una sacerdotisa!!! Una mujer realmente hábil e inteligente, acaso no se había dado cuenta desde el principio todo eso había sido una trampa para sacarle a él la verdad. Y ahora la tenía en frente, a la niña que acababa de convertir en mujer llorando por su maldita estupidez.

Y sin perder tiempo, en un descuido de ella, él le agarró las manos y sin que pudiera ella decir nada, la recostó en la cama y sujetó las manos de ella atrás de la nuca de ella, con lo que permitió que la chica lo mirara de frente y que pudiese acercarse a ella de la manera que quisiese.

-Déjame!!.- le gritó ella, quien comenzaba a patalear para que él la soltara, por lo que Kurogane tuvo que sentarse encima suyo, para que no le llegara cualquier golpe de ella.

La chica que había cerrado los ojos al hacer comenzar a patalear, los abrió al darse cuenta de que algo ya no la dejaba, encontrándose con un hombre realmente esbelto y totalmente desnudo encima de ella. Y hubiera gritado pero aquel sujeto comenzaba a tener una odiosa sonrisa en su rostro de superioridad.

- déjame- le habló fríamente tratando de borrar su sonrojo.- te odio.

El hombre de los ojos rojos la observaba en silencio, ahí echada en la cama con su negro cabello esparcido por las sabanas, quienes lastimosamente cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero al ver la cara que puso al descubrirlo encima de ella, no pudo evitar pensar que ella en verdad era toda una preciosura. Por lo que no la perdería a minutos de haberla conseguido.

-No te creo.- se agachó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído y comenzaba a trazar nuevamente un camino de besos hacia sus pechos.

-QU..QUE HACE..?.- pero el chico no la dejó hablar porque le dio un besó que la dejó en otro mundo sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Nunca sentí amor por otra que no fueras tu.- le volvió a susurrar de forma agitada por la falta de aire.- aunque nunca supe que tu sentías lo mismo que yo.- le juró mientras miraba los purpuras ojos de ella llenos de confusión.

- Y Souma?.- le acusó la chica ladeando la cara hacia otro lado, ya que se veía imposibilitada de escapar de su irónicamente esposo.

-Lo de ella y yo solo ocurrió jugando, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que hacíamos, éramos muy jóvenes y....

-y?- le cuestiono la chica con insistencia

-y en verdad en ese tiempo, no me importaba con cualquier mujer pudiera pasar alguna cosa, pues a la única que deseaba en verdad nunca la podría tener.- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza que conmovió a la princesa.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de q eras especial?.- le preguntó ablandando la mirada.

Él la miró con cautela, antes de liberar las manos de la sacerdotisa, pues necesitaba estar seguro que no se le escaparía otra vez.

-yo solo era un sirviente problemático y tú la segunda hija de la reina y única dotada con poder espiritual. Acaso crees que hay muchas posibilidades de que algo suceda?- le dijo irónico.

A lo que la princesa respondió pasándole los brazos por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-entonces hice un milagro? - le susurró en el oído izquierdo antes de tomar la iniciativa de un largo beso.

El chico frunció el entrecejo de una forma que a la chica le pareció encantadora.

-estoy perdonado?

Pero la joven de cabellos negros en vez de contestarle, solo se ocultó bajo las sabanas. Por lo que Kurogane un poco intrigado se metió en ellas para encontrarla y sacarle una respuesta.

-Tomoyo? -la llamó al encontrarla mirándolo en el medio del gran lecho cubierta por todo.- eto.. Me perdonas?

Pero la chica seguía sin contestar, por lo que Kurogane la agarró suavemente de los hombros y la empezó a subir hasta la parte donde iban las almohadas.

-y bien?

-mmm no, te condeno.- solo atinó a decir la chica antes de tirarse en los brazos del hombre que aunque sorprendido la acobijó en su pecho.- te condeno a ser mío por siempre.

Los ojos jade del chico se abrieron de pronto al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, y una gran felicidad recorrió su corazón. Y no puedo evitar reírse, pues desde ese día sería el juguete de aquella niña que el tanto amaba.

-entonces...- comenzó a decir la chica ocultando el rostro en el pecho del hombre- tienes que... bueno crees que podríamos...eto...

Kurogane no le entendía muy bien que era lo que ella le pedía en realidad, por lo que levantó con dulzura el rostro de ella con su mano, dejando ver un tremendo sonrojo por parte de ella.

-Por qué estas así? - le preguntó sin darse cuenta

-eto...necesito algo.- le respondió tratando de dejar la vergüenza a un lado. Por lo que se sentó y gateó hacia él, para luego sujetarse su largo cabello con una mano mientras bajaba hacia los de su esposo.-te necesito a ti y ahora.

El susurró de ella habían causado en su cuerpo una mezcla de adrenalina que aunque sintiese su cuerpo un poco cansado, lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente hacia esa proposición.

-No sabía que tenía una esposa exigente.

-pero como tú mismo lo aceptaste.- le dijo jugando con uno de los mechones de Kurogane.- eres todo un animal.

- a veces me sorprendes.-le contestó comenzando a besar su cuello y a tomar su cuerpo.- a veces eres muy tímida y a veces eres..- pero no continuó ya que de nuevo la misma chica de cabellos oscuros volvía a gemir sonrojada ante los roces que el le proporcionaba.

...

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar a la habitación de la princesa, despertando a los amantes que yacían aún abrazados.

-Kurogane? -pregunto la chica mientras lo movía un poco de lado.-Despierta.

El hombre poco a poco abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose con una Tomoyo con los cabellos alborotados, con una sabana como pijama y con el aroma de él impregnado en su piel.

-durmamos un poco más.- le dijo mientras la atraía hacia él para abrazarla.- ayer si me bajaste las baterías.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Kurogane!!! Es mañana!!. Pronto vendrán mis guardias.- le explicó para que pusiera atención a la situación que vendría.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso, solo la abrazó con más fuerza.

-solo quédate conmigo, yo me los cargo a todos.- decía mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de la muchacha para dormirse.

-Él vendrá hoy.- soltó finalmente la verdad la chica haciendo que su esposo reaccionara justo como ella pensaba.

-Él? -dijo fríamente mientras la dejaba en la cama y se sentaba en ella.

-mi prometido.- le contestó atenta a cualquier reacción por parte de él. Quién comenzaba a asomar una gran sonrisa, que para nada transmitía felicidad.

-como se llama ese infeliz?.- le preguntó mientras comenzaba a recoger sus ropas del suelo.

La chica dudo un momento en decirle, pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos se lo dijo.

- ya lo conoces..- trató de hacerla larga pero la mirada severa de su esposo la obligo a decirlo de una vez.- _Fay D. Flourite_.

Los ojos jades del chico se abrieron de la impresión, Así que su mejor amigo había querido robarle a la Tomoyo? JA! Eso no lo permitiría. Ni aunque tuviese que pelear con él, nunca dejaría el amor de aquella dulce niña que lo miraba asustada desde la cama en donde habían estado haciendo el amor toda la noche. NUNCA.

-lo siento Fye, pero no puedo perder........

* * *

buuu se terminó....

la verdad es q fue un bonito proyecto, mandenme reviews si en verdad les gustó y si desean que haga otro fic de esa cute couple!!! gracias!!!!

Disculpen el cheerry, pero pasense por mis otras historias si pueden.

gracias a todos los q la lleyerón y mil besos a los q comentarón . ^-^


End file.
